This invention pertains to footwear of a disposable nature--but in the form of a boot. The prior art, as provided under U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,422 and 3,402,323 provide such advantages as being of a disposable nature but protect only the foot of the wearer or are of a nature that they are applicable to a certain style of shoe, i.e. ladies dress shoes. However, there is no provision for covering the calf or leg portion of the wearer. There are a variety of inventions preceeding the above cited patents that provide certain protection to the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,180 is a shoe cover with static electricity discharge means; U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,936 is a foot wrapper; U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,029 is a plastic shoe which is described as a overshoe--refolded and kept; U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,823 is described as an overshoe--being of a disposable nature for various shapes and sizes of shoes and heights of heels; U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,550 which is described as a disposable shoe cover--a surgical type being of non-porous thermoplastic elastomer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,750 which is described as a universal size disposable shoe cover; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,124 which is described as a protective shoe covering. Even though these inventions offer selective advantages to a variety of wearers, none provide a single method of providing protection to the leg or calf portion of the wearer in a readily detachable form where the method of construction is efficient or the use versatile.